nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
G.I. Joe: Spy Troops: The Movie (film)
Spy Troops: The Movie is an animated film based on the toyline of the same name. It was produced in 2003 and was written by Larry Hama. Synopsis The plot revolves around G.I. Joe, America’s daring, highly trained special missions force. The Joes have just perfected a new technology: Mind Interface Remote Control (MIRC), which allows soldiers to flawlessly command vehicles from a safe distance. The title refers to the fact that the two opposing forces, the G.I. Joe Team and Cobra, make use of spies to achieve their objectives. Cobra sends Zartan, to infiltrate G.I. Joe headquarters posing as Shipwreck, and steal the MIRC technology. The Joes send Shipwreck and Snake Eyes to the enemy's camp, after learning about what happened. The Joes then organize an assault on Cobra Mountain and successfully regain the technology, destroying Cobra's base and chopper in the process. Cast # John Payne as Duke # Matt Hill as BeachHead # Lisa Ann Beley as Scarlett # Lee Tockar as Shipwreck # Don S. Davis as Wild Bill # Mark Hildreth as Hi-Tech # Michael Dobson as Cobra Commander # Scott McNeil as Destro # Teryl Rothery as Baroness # Jim Foronda as Dr. Mindbender # Ty Olsson as Storm Shadow # Blu Mankuma as Heavy-Duty # Brian Dobson as Flint # Peter Keramis as Polly # Ward Perry as Agent Faces # Alessandro Juliani as Dusty # Colin Murdock as Zartan # Doron Bell Jr. as Tunnel-Rat # Paul Dobson as Barrel Roll # Phil Hayes as Chief Torpedo # Jake Parker as Snake-Eyes Special Features Commercial Eyes of the Hero Music Video G.I. Joe and Cobra Characters Design G.I. Joe Comics Audio Community # Community with Ian M. Fischer, Dave Pottinger, Dale Carmen, Daley Miller, Jerome K. Jones and Sandy Petersen # Audio Surround Sound 1.4.7. with Scott Winsett, David P. Kubalak, Duncan McKissick and Brian F. Sousa Trailers The Making of Spy Troops: Behind the Scenes Featurette Previews # Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith # The Spongebob Squarepants Movie # The All Grown Up Movie # G.I. Joe: Valor vs Venom the Movie # All Grown Up: Lucky 13 # Disney and Pixar's Legend of the Army: Waternoose Military Factory: Special Edition # Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers # The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride: Special Edition # Spider Man: The Animated Series # X-Men (2002) # SpongeBob SquarePants DVD & Video Collection # Nick Jr. DVD & Video Collection # SpongeBob SquarePants Home Video Collection # The Fairly OddParents DVD & Video Collection # The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius DVD & Video Collection # J.R.R. Tolkien's: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame: Platinum Edition # Nickelodeom Promo VHS & DVD View G.I. Joe ID Card Commercials and Trailers 2002 2003 Spy Troops Ads|2002 and 2003 Commercial Sets 2003 Spy Troops DVD Trailers|DVD Trailers Category:Real World Articles Category:G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Category:Reel FX Movies Category:Media Category:Direct-to-video Category:Movies Category:Firsts Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Ensemble Studios Movies Category:Wal-Mart Supercenter Movies Category:Hasbro Movies